Princess and the Punk
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: Ross and Riker are complete opposites, but you know what they say: opposites attract. Rikoss AU love story. Don't like, don't read. Strongly rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! So, this idea kind of just came to me, but this is probably going to be like 6-8 chapters, but I'm going to try and make the chapters long! Yes, this is Rikoss, so if you don't like it, don't read it! So, in this, Ross is girly, so, if you don't like that kind of stuff... move along! And Riker pretty much is a full on bad boy. He has a lip piercing and teal/blue hair and tattoos. It's hard to imagine, but, just try and picture it! So in this story, these are the ages:**

 **Ross: 15**

 **Riker: 19**

 **Rocky: 16**

 **Rydel: 17**

 **Ratliff: 17**

 **Ryland: 14**

 **Laura: 15**

 **Vanessa: 19**

 **Now, to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

I walked into Starbucks, my pink converse squeaking against the floor. I looked around, ignoring the judge-mental stares coming my way. I finally spotted Rydel and walked over to her.

"Hey Delly," I greeted, sitting at the stool across from the counter.

"Hi Ross," she replied, "So, how was school?"

Rydel is my older and only sister. I'm more close to her than Rocky, who is my older brother. My parents walked out on us because of my "problem". Rocky and Rydel are the only people of my family I have left. I still blame myself for my parents leaving us. We still live in our old house, but we all have to help to pay for all of the bills.

"School was boring, as usual," I mumbled.

Rydel rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone.

"Well, I'm almost done with my shift, so you can just wait and then we can head home," Rydel said, "Do you want anything?"

"A cotton candy frappuccino would be nice," I replied.

Rydel snorted and put her phone down.

"You and your obsession with pink," she teased.

I blushed and she laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Rydel!" I whined, fixing my hair.

She just smirked and me and went to get my drink. I fixed my hair and adjusted my pink flower crown, silently cursing at Rydel. When she finally gave me my drink, I grabbed my pink jansport backpack and sat in one of the empty booths. I took out my phone and went on Instagram. I heard the door open but I paid no attention to the person who came in. All of a sudden, I felt someone behind me.

"What's a pretty face like yours doing here?" the person asked.

I blushed and turned to face the person talking to me. I hate to admit it, but this guy is the most gorgeous person I've ever scene in my entire life. His hazel eyes started into my chocolate brown ones. His teal/blue hair was shining in the sunlight and he was biting on his lip ring. He had so many tattoos that I lost count. I think I was staring at him too long because a smirk formed on his face.

"Like what you see Princess?" he asked.

I blushed harder and looked away.

"Don't call me that," I muttered.

"No, I'm going to stick with that," he said.

The door opened and I saw a girl come in, waving at the guy. He rolled his eyes and looked back at me.

"Well, I have to leave," he said, "But I'll see you around, Princess."

He winked at me before walking away and leaving with the girl. Rydel came over to me with her eyebrows raised.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out," I replied, grabbing my bag, "Let's go."

We drove home in Rydel's car, and as soon as we got home, Rocky attacked us with questions.

"Rocky, we're fine, calm down," Rydel said, "I'm the oldest anyway, I'm supposed to be attacking you with questions."

"Well you know I hate being home alone!" Rocky protested.

"Rocky, you're 16! Grow up!" Rydel groaned, walking into the kitchen.

"You and I both know that is never going to happen!" Rocky argued, following her.

I rolled my eyes as I could still hear them arguing in the kitchen. I laughed softly and walked upstairs to my room. I threw my backpack next to my bed and I sat on my pink beanbag chair. My phone beeped and I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw a text from an unknown number.

 **From: Unknown**

 _Hey Princess ;)_

I blushed, immediately knowing who it was.

 **From: Ross**

 _How they hell did you get my number?_

 **From: Unknown**

 _I have my ways..._

 **From: Ross**

 _I don't even want to know_

 **From: Unknown**

 _Do you want to go out with me?_

 **From: Ross**

 _Are u kidding me? I literally just met u and I don't even know ur name_

 **From: Unknown**

 _It's Riker, Riker Lynch_

 **From: Ross**

 _Well, Riker, what will it take to get u 2 leave me alone?_

 **From: Unknown**

 _Meet me at the park near the mall_

 **From: Ross**

 _Fine, but it's not a date_

 **From: Unknown**

 _Whatever makes you sleep at night_

 **From: Ross**

 _Goodnight Riker_

 **From: Riker**

 _Sweet dreams, Princess ;)_

I rolled my eyes, another blush taking over my face. I sighed and looked at Riker's number. Instead of deleting it, I saved it in my contacts. I put my phone on my dresser, and then started up at the ceiling. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

 **All aboard the Rikoss train! WHOOT WHOOOOOT! Lol, I'm insane! Oh well! So, the story begins! There will be more info on Ross and Riker's pasts in later chapters, so be prepared! Hope you guys liked the chapter! R &R! Byeeeeee! ㈵6**

 **~Groot ㈴6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy people! I'm so happy you guys like the story so far! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Riker's P.O.V

"You are insane."

I looked up from my phone to face Vanessa, my best friend. I was pissed at her the other day from interrupting my conversation with the gorgeous boy I met yesterday. I still don't know his name, but even when I do find out, I'm still calling him Princess.

"How am I insane exactly?" I asked.

"You asked out a guy you just met!" she replied, "You don't know anything about him!"

I shrugged and took a sip of my beer.

"I don't know anything about him, except that he is the most gorgeous human being I've ever seen," I shot back.

Vanessa's eyes went wide and she smirked at me.

"Woah, you _really_ like him," she said.

I nodded in agreement and looked back at my phone, knowing what question she was going to ask next.

"So, how are things at home?" she asked quietly.

I gripped my phone tighter and sighed.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Ness," I replied, using her nickname.

Vanessa gave me a small smile and put her hand in top of mine.

"Hey, just remember, I'm here for you," she said, "I'm not going anywhere."

I gave her a grateful look and she rubbed me hand. Vanessa and I have been friends since elementary school. I've always had her back and she's always had mine. Ever since the, _incident_ , she hasn't left my side once. I guess the boy I met yesterday just made me forget all of the shit happening in my life. Maybe I should move on...

Ross's P.O.V

I looked through my closet and sighed, facing my two best friends.

"I don't even know what to wear," I mumbled.

"Well, it's a date, right?" Ratliff asked, smirking.

I glared at him and he laughed.

"Riker said it was a date, not me," I replied, "I barely know him!"

"But you did agree to meet with him," Ratliff pointed out.

I blushed and Ratliff laughed even harder. Laura slapped his arm and he pouted, rubbing the spot Laura hit him.

"Shut up Ratliff, you're not helping," she scolded.

Laura stood up and looked through my closet.

"Well, by the way you described him, maybe you should wear this blue skirt you got last week," Laura suggested, taking it out of the closet.

"You could match it with the Beatles crop top you have too," Ratliff pointed out.

Laura looked at him with a suprised look on her face.

"That has to be the smartest thing you've ever said," she remarked.

Ratliff glared at her as she went yo look for it. Ratliff and Laura have been my friends since kindergarten. They accept me for who I am and were there for me after everything that went down with my parents, especially with my dad. I shuddered at the memory of the way he looked at me with that evil glow in his eyes.

 _"If you're going to dress like a girl, you're going to be treated like one."_

Ratliff must have noticed the look in my eyes since he pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his chest and sighed, not wanting to break down right now.

"It's okay Ross, your dad can't hurt you anymore," Ratliff assured, running his hand through my hair.

Laura came over to us and rubbed my back.

"Look, I know it doesn't seem like it, but Riker might be able to help you," Laura said, "Maybe he's your ticket to feeling happy again."

Ratliff let go of me and I faced Laura.

"I don't know about that," I said, "But, we'll just have to wait and see."

Rydel's P.O.V

I walked inside the house and a Rocky immediately came up to me.

"Did you get them?" he asked.

I sighed and showed him the bag.

"I know that it's true, but Ross still refuses to believe it," I sighed.

Rocky cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"He doesn't even deserve this!" Rocky snapped, "He didn't do anything to deserve what dad did to him!"

Rocky went to punch the wall, but I grabbed his arm before he could. I hugged him and he sighed, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I kissed his head and rubbed his back.

"We'll help him get through it Rocky," I assured, "He's going to be fine."

We're a family, we stick together. We'll help Ross no matter what it takes.

* * *

 **So, I decided the Rikoss date will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to show a peek into what Ross and Riker are both hiding. Try and take a guess! I hope you guys liked the chapter! R &R! Byeeeeeee! ㈴1**

 **~Groot ㈴6**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

I sat on a park bench, waiting for Riker. I still don't know why I even agreed to this. I'm supposed to be at home, figuring out how to handle my, "situation". My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone come up behind me.

"Hey princess," Riker whispered in my ear.

I blushed and glared at him.

"Stop calling me that," I mumbled.

Riker sat next to me and smirked.

"Like I said before, no," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Riker just laughed at me as I pouted.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Riker said, holding his hand out.

I hesitantly took his hand and he led me to a huge tree in the middle of the park. I gasped as I saw there was a whole picnic set up. Riker wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"What do you think?" Riker asked.

"You did all of this for me?" I questioned in awe, looking up at him.

Riker nodded his head and I gave him a small smile.

"I love it," I replied, hugging him.

Riker hugged me back and I could tell he was smiling. We sat down and we started to eat. I hate to admit it, but it was nice talking to him. It got my mind off of everything that was going on in my life.

"So, what is your name?" Riker asked.

I rolled my eyes as he smiled sheepishly.

"Ross," I replied.

Riker's smile turned into a frown and I furrowed my eyebrows. He looked away from me and I swear I saw a tear fall down his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm.

Riker smiled at me, but I could tell the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

I know he was lying to me, but I didn't want to push him. We sat in silence and I watched as two kids ran around the park. I don't know why, but I felt tears build up in my eyes as I watched them. Riker must of noticed because he grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked.

I shook my head, pulling my hand back.

"You wouldn't understand," I replied quietly.

Riker put a finger under my chin and turned my head so I was facing him.

"Please just tell me," Riker begged, "I want to understand."

It hurt me to see him like this. He shouldn't be upset just because I'm in pain. I've only known him for two days, but he means a lot to me for some reason. No one deserves to feel pain. Especially not him. Before I could say anything, my phone beeped and I saw it was a text from Rydel.

 **From: DellyBee** ㈈1

 _Ross, u need 2 come home. We need 2 talk_

I already knew what she wanted to talk about, and it made me sick inside. I looked back at Riker and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said, standing up.

Riker stood up also and grabbed my arm.

"I'll drive you home," he offered.

"No, it's fine. I can walk," I said, pulling my arm out of his grip.

When I turned around, a ball came flying out of no where and hit me in the stomach. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself. One of the kids from before came over and grabbed the ball.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, running off.

Riker ran over to me and got on his knees.

"Ross, are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head, tears running down my face. Riker looked at me with concern.

"Ross, how hard did the ball hit you?" he asked.

I looked up at Riker, pain evident in my eyes.

"I don't want to lose it," I whispered, "Please, you need to help me."

Riker furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I cried out in pain, falling into Riker's arms. He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest. I have to tell him. I have no other choice. I took a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"Riker, I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

 ***ducks from thrown objects* So, there will be a flashback in the next chapter, so be prepared! After this, it's Riker's secret that's next. *cue evil laughter* I hope you guys liked this chapter! R &R! Byeeeeeee! ㈵6㈎9**

 **~Groot ㈴6**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Riker's P.O.V

I blinked, trying to register what I was just told. He's _**pregnant**_!? I looked down at Ross who was still crying into my chest. How is this even possible?! He doesn't have a boyfriend! I sighed and ran a hand down my face.

"Ross, how are you even pregnant?" I asked.

He looked up at me, tears running down his face. There was a haunted look in his eyes and I felt horrible for asking him that.

"P-Please j-just call Rydel," he begged.

I nodded and I took his phone, calling her.

"Hello?" Rydel asked.

"Rydel, it's Riker. Something happened with Ross," I replied.

"What happened?" she questioned, concern obvious in her tone.

"Something hit his stomach and now he's in a lot of pain," I answered, running a hand through Ross's hair, trying to calm him down.

"Shit," Rydel muttered, "You have to get him to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

I hung up and looked down at Ross.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital. Rydel's going to meet us there, okay?" I said.

Ross nodded but still kept his face in my chest. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to my car before driving to the hospital.

Rydel's P.O.V

I slammed my phone on the table, trying to calm down. Rocky immediately stood up, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Rydel what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Ross got hurt and we need to go to the hospital," I replied.

Rocky's eyes widened and he pulled his hands back.

"I'll get the car keys," he said.

We ran outside and drove to the hospital.

Rocky's P.O.V

As soon as we got there, Rydel slammed the car door shut and stromed inside. We saw Riker and she ran up to him.

"Did the doctor come? Is Ross okay? Is the baby okay?" Rydel asked frantically.

I walked up to her and put my hand on her arm.

"Delly, calm down," I said.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! ROSS IS IN THE _**HOSPITAL**_ ROCKY! DONT YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Rydel roared.

"Getting angry isn't going to solve anything," Riker said calmly, "Ross is going to be fine."

Rydel took a deep breath and I sighed in relief. When Rydel gets angry, you don't want to be the one she's mad at. Trust me, I know from experience. We sat next to Riker, waiting for the doctor to come.

Ross's P.O.V

" _I did not raise you to become a freak!" my mom spat._

 _"Mom!" Rydel yelled, standing up, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

 _"You have no right to talk to Ross like that!" Rocky added, "He's your son!"_

 _"No he's not, he's a worthless waste of space," my mom growled, looking at me right in the eye, "You're a disgrace to this family."_

 _Tears built up in my eyes and I ran upstairs, trying not to break down._

 _"YOU BITCH!" Rydel screamed._

 _I slammed my door shut and slid down the wall, burying my face in my hands. Then, I broke down. Why can't my parents just accept me for who I am? I tell them I'm gay and I like girly things, and then they want nothing to do with me. I didn't do anything! It's not my fault that this is who I am! My door opened and I looked up, seeing it was my dad._

 _"Dad?" I asked._

 _He closed the door and locked it, making me nervous. All of a sudden, he came over and grabbed me by my arms, slamming me against the wall. I cried out in pain and he glared at me._

 _"You are a boy, not a girl. Why can't you be a normal person?!" my dad snapped, "I refuse to accept the fact that I raised a **fag**."_

 _Tears flowed down my face and I glared at the man I used to call my dad._

 _"I didn't choose to be gay!" I yelled, "I didn't choose to like girly things! Why can't you just accept me?!"_

 _"I will not accept having a piece of shit as my son!" my dad yelled._

 _All of a sudden, I saw something flash in my dad's eyes and I whimpered in fear._

 _"If you're going to dress like a girl, you're going to be treated like one."_

 _I never screamed and cried so much in my entire life._

My eyes shot open and and I sat up, a cold sweat washing over my body. I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I'm safe. He can't hurt me anymore. I noticed Riker was asleep on one of the waiting chairs and I smiled.

 _He does care_

All of a sudden, the door opened and Rydel and Rocky walked through. Their eyes filled with relief when they saw me. Rydel walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, Rocky joining us.

"Thank god you're okay!" Rydel said.

"Don't you ever do that again," Rocky added.

They let go of me and I looked down at my hands.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked quietly.

Rydel put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, it's going to be fine. The doctor said you can leave when you're ready," Rydel replied.

Then, Riker started to stir in his sleep and he woke up, opening his eyes.

"We'll leave you two alone," Rocky said.

Rydel was about to protest, but Rocky grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room, closing the door behind them. Riker walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You scared me Princess," Riker said, "I was really worried."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I sighed, "You deserved to know."

"No, it's fine. It was a really big secret," Riker replied, "But, how did you even end up pregnant?"

I looked down, avoiding Riker's gaze.

"My dad raped me," I whispered, "When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to abort the baby because it was technically my dad's, but I couldn't."

Riker pulled me into another hug and I cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ross," he said, kissing my head, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 ***dabs eyes with tissue* SO SAD! But it was a pretty good Rikoss moment! But in the next chapter, Riker's secret will be revealed! Also, should I write a Rydaura fanfiction? I already have a plot, I'm just debating whether or not to write it. Tell me in the reviews! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! R &R! Byeeeee! ㈴1**

 **~Groot ㈴6**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _2 Weeks Later..._

Ross's P.O.V

Its been 2 weeks since I've seen Riker. The last time I saw him was when I was in the hospital. I'm starting to get really worried. Does he think I'm a freak? Was he just playing with my feelings? I don't even know anymore. All I know is that I want to see him again. Right now, I'm at the mall with Laura and Ratliff. They wanted me to get out of the house since I locked myself in my room. Ratliff literally had to drag me out of the house. I'm still mad at him for that...

"Ross, you need to stop worrying about Riker," Laura said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "There are plenty of other guys out there."

"There aren't any other guys like Riker," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Well, someone's being a diva," Ratliff remarked, smirking at me.

I punched his shoulder and he hissed in pain as Laura laughed at him. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. All of a sudden, the whole world just stopped. I saw Riker walking this way, with the same girl I saw the day we met. Laura and Ratliff must if seen them too because they both stopped talking and looked at me. Then, Riker met my gaze. He stopped walking and the girl looked at him.

"Riker, what's wrong?" she asked.

When she saw me, her eyes widened. Then, I turned around and ran out of the mall. I heard my friends call me but I ignored them and I kept running. I stopped until I reached the park. I sat near the tree Riker and I had our first date before pulling my knees up to my chest and breaking down.

Laura's P.O.V

As Ross ran out of the mall, I looked back at Riker and glared, walking up to him. When I did, I slapped him across the face.

"What the hell Riker?!" I yelled, "I can't believe you played with Ross's feelings like that! He told you his darkest secret and you have the nerve to just leave him?!"

Riker looked at me in confusion and anger.

"I would never play with his feelings!" Riker argued, "I'm not that kind of person!"

"Then why did you get a new girlfriend?!" Ratliff snapped.

"I'm not his girlfriend," the girl said, "I'm his friend."

My eyes widened and I looked at Ratliff before facing Riker again.

"Explain, now!" I demanded.

"Look, it's something he can't just blurt out," the girl replied, "The short story is, he just needed time to sort things out."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Go," I said.

"What?" Riker asked.

"Go get Ross," Ratliff replied, "It's obvious that whatever you have to tell him is important, so go."

Riker nodded before running out of the mall.

Ross's P.O.V

I watched sadly as I saw a couple walk by me, holding hands and laughing. Why couldn't that of been Riker and I?

"Ross!" a familiar voice called.

I rolled my eyes and glared at the ground.

"I don't want to hear it Riker," I snapped.

"Look, you have the wrong idea," Riker said, "That girl isn't my girlfriend."

I looked up at Riker with tears in my eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

Riker sat next to me and leaned against the tree, looking up at the sky.

"I wouldn't have come to find you if she was," Riker replied, "I care about you Princess. The only reason I haven't really been talking to you is because I've been dealing with a problem of my own."

I moved closer to Riker and layed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my stomach gently. I smiled slightly at the touch.

"Don't leave me again," I begged, looking at him, "Please."

Riker looked down at me and kissed my head.

"I'll never leave your side," he promised.

I looked into his eyes and I knew he meant it. Without thinking, I grabbed his shirt collar and smashed my lips onto his. His eyes widened in surprise but he kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When we pulled apart, Riker smirked at me.

"Damn your a good kisser," he said.

I blushed and kissed his cheek. He pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest and I smiled. But then I remembered what Riker said before.

 _"I've been dealing with a problem of my own."_

"Riker, what are you not telling me?" I asked, looking up at him.

He sighed and looked away from me.

"It happened 4 years ago," he started, "I was 15 and I was dating Savannah Latimer, a girl I met at school."

Riker's P.O.V

 _*Flashback*_

 _4 Years Ago_

I walked down the hallway, trying to get to my locker. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone, causing us both to fall.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, helping the person up, "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's fine," the person replied, "I should've seen you coming."

I looked at the person and realized it was a girl. But she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I must have been staring to long because she started to blush.

"I'm Savannah," she introduced.

"I'm Riker," I replied, smiling.

 _We went to the carnival on our first date, and she convinced me to go to a club afterwards. We got drunk and had unprotected sex. We found out she was pregnant 3 weeks after when she kept getting sick._

"What are we going to do Riker?" Savannah asked, tears falling down her face, "We're only 15!"

"Hey, we'll get through this together," I replied, wiping her tears away.

She nodded and I pulled her into a hug as she cried into my chest.

 _9 months later, it was time to bring our baby into the world. But something was wrong._

"Savannah, what do you want to name him?" I asked, bringing our baby closer to her.

"Tyler Ross Lynch," she replied, smiling softly.

Then, I noticed she has tears in her eyes and I frowned.

"Savannah, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked away from me, burying her face in her hands.

"Riker, I have cancer," she replied, tears rolling down her face, "I didn't want to tell you until the baby was born."

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was hold her while she cried.

 _3 months later, Savannah died from lung cancer._

 _*Flashback Over*_

"Ever since Savannah passed away, I had to raise Tyler on my own. Vanessa helped me through it all," I finished, looking down at Ross.

"That's why you cried when you found out my name," Ross said, "It reminded you of Tyler."

I nodded and he gave me a guilty look.

"I made you cry," he mumbled, looking away from me.

"Princess, it's not your fault," I argued.

"But it's true," Ross shot back.

I put my finger under his chin and lifted his face up so I could see him.

"If anything, you've been helping me," I said.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"It's just that ever since I've been with you, my problems seem to disappear," I replied, "It's been so stressful for me. Vanessa tries to help, but I feel like everything's going to fall apart. I almost had to repeat my Sophmore, Junior, _and_ Senior years of high school becuase I had to take care of Tyler. My parents abandoned me so I had no one supporting me except Vanessa. You just make everything easier. If I didn't meet you, I don't know what would've happened to me."

Ross looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Riker," Ross whispered, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I held him close, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Then, I did something I haven't done in 4 years: I broke down.

* * *

 **Awww, poor Riker! :( It's a good thing Ross is there for him though. :) So, Tyler will be in the next chapter! And so will Ryland! Oh, I can't wait! XD I hope you guys liked this chapter! R &R! Byeeeeee! ㈶1**

 **~Groot ㈵6㈎9**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Heeeeyyyy! So, unfortunately, there are only 2 chapters after this one. *starts crying and wipes tears with tissue* But, I'm working on another Rikoss story, which will be longer and filled with Rikoss moments! Anyway, let's get to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _ **1 Week Later...**_

Ross's P.O.V

I'm so nervous. Today, Riker is going to introduce me to his son, Tyler. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm not right for Riker? What if he hates me? I paced around my bedroom, trying not to rip my hair out. Rydel came in, smirking when she saw me.

"Ross, if you keep walking like that, you're going to put a hole on the floor," Rydel joked.

I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Not funny Rydel," I said, "I'm really nervous!"

"Ross, the kid is four years old," Rydel pointed out, "You're acting like he's 18!"

"He still could choose to hate me!" I said.

Rydel walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Ross, everything is going to be fine. You just need to calm down," Rydel assured.

"Thanks Delly," I replied.

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. The doorbell rang and Rydel went to answer it. Riker stood there with a bunch of flowers in his hands. He blushed while handing them to me.

"I just thought you would like these," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I smiled and kissed him.

"I love them," I assured.

Rydel took the flowers from me to put them in some water. Before she left, Rydel gave Riker a glare.

"Brimg him back at 10, or I swear I will hunt your ass down and shove your own dick down your throat," she threatened.

Riker nodded fearfully and Rydel gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking into the house. Riker gave me a frightened look.

"She scares me," he said.

"Rydel's just overprotective," I replied, "She'll warm up to you eventually."

Riker nodded and grabbed my hand, making me blush.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and we walked outside. I froze when I saw his motorcycle. He smirked and grabbed his helmet.

"I thought we were taking your car," I said, my voice shaking.

"I didn't feel like it anymore," Riker replied, grabbing a pink helemet form his bag.

"I'm not getting on that thing," I snapped, crossing my arms.

Riker raised his eyebrows and a smile formed on his face.

"Afraid of the big loud monster?" he teased.

I pouted and he cooed.

"Aw, you're adorable when you pout," he said, "C'mon, I promise it's perfectly safe."

I sighed and grabbed the pink helmet, sitting behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, glaring at his smirk.

"Don't push it," I snapped.

He just turned around and started the bike, making me flinch. When we took off, I screamed and buried my face in his shoulder. He laughed and quickly glared at him before hiding my face in his shoulder again. After a couple of terrifying minuets, we finally got his apartment and I immediately jumped off of the motorcycle, handing Riker the helmet.

"I'm taking a taxi home," I said.

Riker laughed and I blushed, crossing my arms. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me into his apartment. We took the elevator to his floor and the fear in my stomach grew. We stood outside of his door, and he kissed the side of my head before opening it. I saw Vanessa and a little boy on the couch, watching TV. I immediately knew the boy was Tyler. He looked like a mini version of Riker. His blonde hair was all over the place and his hazel eyes glowed with excitement. I know how Savannah looked, but Tyler has none of her features as far as I'm concerned.

"DADDY!" Tyler exclaimed, running up to Riker.

He picked up his son in his arms, spinning him around.

"Hey you big troublemaker!" Riker teased, ruffling his hair.

Vanessa walked over and Riker smirked at her.

"Thanks again Ness," Riker said.

"No problem," she replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She hugged Riker and tickled Tyler before leaving. Tyler looked at me and his eyes lit up.

"Aren't you that pretty boy daddy keeps talking about?" he asked.

Riker blushed and I laughed.

"Your dad called me pretty?" I asked.

"Yeah, he talks about you all the time," Tyler replied.

Riker put him down and he walked over to me and put his arms up. I was surprised but I picked him up anyway.

"Daddy also said that you have a baby in your tummy," Tyler said, "When it comes out, can I play with it?"

"Sure," I replied.

He smiled and clapped his hands. I put him down and he grabbed my hand.

"Daddy, can I show your boyfriend my room?" Tyler asked.

We both blushed but Riker nodded. Before we left, Riker grabbed me and kissed me, making Tyler gag.

"Told you he would like you," Riker whispered.

I stuck my tounge out at him before letting Tyler drag me to his room.

* * *

 **Awwwww! Tyler is such a cutie pie! I loved writing his character! Btw, I own Tyler as my character, so no stealing! Anyway, the next two chapters will have time skips, so look out! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R &R! Byeeeee! ㈶1**

 **~Groot ㈴6**


	7. I'm sorry

Hi.

Yeah, I mean, I don't even know where to start. First off, I'm sorry for not updating anything. I've been going through hell so I didn't really have the energy to update anything. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm done. I'm just, done with life. I'm tired of living. I'm tired of breathing. I'm tired of _being_. Tbh, I think I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of myself. I never liked me anyway. I've been depressed and suicidal for 3 years. I've attempted suicide 15 times. This time, it's going to work. So, I guess this is goodbye. Forever. I'm sorry you ever had to meet me. You guys hate me? Well, I hate me too.

~Groot, half of the Awesomeauthor14 team


	8. Hey guys

Hey guys...

I'm really sorry for scaring everyone. But I'm very grateful for all of the sweet messages everyone left me. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm fine and I'm so grateful to have awesome fans like you guys. Reading all your comments and PMs made me cry because they were so sweet. I promise I will never do something to hurt myself ever again. I'm getting therapy so I'm going to be fine. I should be updating my stories soon, so be on the look out for them! I love you guys so so much! I'll see you guys soon! Love you all!

~Groot ㈵6㈎9


	9. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been on fanfiction for awhile, and I'm so so so sorry for that! So, I've decided to put all of my stories on hold for now because there is this fanfic I really want and need to write. I'll try to update the first chapter today, so be on the look out! I promise as soon as my new story is done, I will update the others! I just really want to focus on this one story because it really means a lot to me. So, I hope you guys will enjoy it! I love you all! See you soon!**

 **~Groot ㈴6**


	10. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: HEY PEEPS! IM ALIVE! So I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I apologize! But I'm back and I'm ready! I'm just going to finish all my stories and focus on one story at a time, so, yeah... Here's the next chapter! The next one it unfortunately the last *tear falls down face* But there will be more Rikoss stories to come! So here we gooooo! I don't own anything reconizable.**

* * *

 _ **5 Months Later...**_

Rydel's P.O.V

"ROCKY I SWEAR TO GOD HURRY UP!" I screamed, grabbing the car keys.

Rocky ran down the stairs without a shirt on and I groaned, glaring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"GO PUT ON A DAMN SHIRT!" I yelled, "ROSS IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH! THERE IS NO TIME FOR THIS!"

Laura's P.O.V

I covered my ears as I heard Ross scream from the hospital room again. Ratliff paced back and forth, pulling at his hair, his eyes wide.

"What if the baby ends up with some kind of disease? What if it dies?! WHAT IF ROSS DIES?!" Ratliff panicked.

I walked up to him and slapped the idiot across the face.

"Keep it together!" I yelled, "It's not even your baby and you're freaking out!"

"I can still worry!" Ratliff defended.

I looked at the clock, sighing as Rydel and Rocky still weren't here.

"Where are they?" I muttered.

Rydel's P.O.V

I looked at Rocky, glaring.

"I hate you so much right now," I growled.

He smiled sheepishly as our car got towed away. I don't even want to explain how that happened right now. I'm extremely pissed off.

Riker's P.O.V

I know Ross is in a lot of pain right now, but I think I'm losing feeling in my hand. He screamed in pain again and he dug his nails into my hand, causing my to fall to my knees in pain. The doctor finally came in with the nurses.

"It's finally time to deliver this baby," she said with a smile.

"GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME!" Ross yelled, crying out in pain again.

They rolled him out of the room and he finally let go of my hand. I sighed in relief and walked out into the waiting room. I furrowed my eyebrows when Rydel and Rocky still weren't here.

"Where are Rydel and Rocky?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they'll be here soon, hopefully," Laura replied.

"Riker, aren't you supposed to be in the room with Ross?" Ratliff questioned.

"I can't be in there while they're giving him a c-section," I replied.

"But, can't the baby just come out by Ross just pushing it?"

My jaw dropped and Laura smacked her head.

"ROSS DOESNT HAVE A VAGINA IDIOT! HE HAS A FUCKING DICK! GET IT TOGETHER!"

Rocky's P.O.V

We finally made it to the hospital and I fell to the floor, kissing the ground.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Ratliff exclaimed, "What took you so long?"

"Well this idiot got out car towed so we had to walk," Rydel replied, glaring at me.

I shrugged and smiled innocently. The doctor came in and we all faced her.

"You can come see Ross now," she said.

We all smiled at each other and followed the doctor.

Ross's P.O.V

Riker smiled at me and held my close, kissing my head.

"I'm never getting pregnant again," I muttered.

Riker laughed, handing me the baby. Tyler walked over and poked his nose. The baby giggled and Tyler smiled. My siblings and friends walked in, smiling as they saw the baby.

"He's adorable!" Laura silently squealed, "What's his name?"

"Ryland Lynch," I replied.

"Why didn't you name him after me?" Rocky whined, pouting.

"Because he's not stupid," Rydel replied, patting his head.

Rocky glared while we all laughed.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, I named the baby Ryland... I couldn't come up with anything else! And I had to put him in the story somehow! Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter! The next one is the last! Which I'll probably post today! But maybe, I don't know for sure. R &R! Peace out! ✌**

 **~Groot ㈴6㈴3**


	11. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Today is a sad day... This is the last chapter of... Princess and the Punk *le gasp* But, there will be more Rikoss stories in the future, so do not fear! I had fun writing this short story, and I'm glad you guys liked it! I'm now focusing on my other story, _More Than Blood_ , so if you want to read more stuff from me, that's what I'll be working on, now, on to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

 _ **5 Years Later...**_

Ross's P.O.V

"Dad, I'll be fine!" Tyler whined, batting my hands away, "I'm 9 years old! I'm turning 10 next month! Double digits!"

I laughed, handing him his backpack.

"That doesn't mean I still can't worry," I replied, "Have fun and be safe!"

Tyler rolled his eyes but hugged me and ran outside, his friends standing there. Tyler wanted to go to summer camp, and after a lot of bikering, Riker and I agreed to let him go.

"You are so overprotective," Riker muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Says the man who almost kicked my boss's ass for _talking_ to me," I shot back, smirking as a blush covered his face.

"You're mean," he pouted.

"You still love me," I said, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed me and and smiled, kissing him back. We pulled apart and we heard someone gag in disgust. I turned around, rolling my eyes when I saw it was Ratliff.

"Get a room please!" Ratliff said, smirking.

"Says the dude who had his tongue down my sister's throat the other day," I replied, glaring at him.

He blushed and I smirked in victory, ruffling his hair.

"Well I'm taller than you," he pointed out.

"Shut up," I mumbled, punching his arm.

"Haha! I win!" he cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

"Who won?" Laura questioned, coming inside with a cake in her hands.

"Don't even ask," Riker said.

She shrugged and put the cake on the counter. It's Rydel's birthday today, and we're going to suprise her. Well, that is if Rocky actually distracts her and doesn't screw up... Vanessa came in, Ryland holding her hand. He ran over to me and I picked him up, kissing his head.

"Thanks for babysitting Vanessa," I said, smiling as Ryland pulled Riker's hair.

"No problem," she replied, "It's what I do."

Rocky burst through the door, panting, out of breath.

"SHE'S COMING!" he exclaimed.

"I'm here idiot, Rydel muttered, walking inside.

We all groaned and glared at Rocky.

"What? You try and outrun a car!"

 _Later that night..._

Riker's P.O.V

I watched as Ross put Ryland in his bed, singing him to sleep. I Wales over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He leaned into my embrace and sighed, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You know you'll always be my Princess, right?" I said, looking at him.

He blushed and glared at me, slapping my chest.

"Well, you'll always be my idiot," Ross retorted.

"Hey!" I whined.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Fine, you'll always be my idiotic punk. Happy?"

"It's better than being just an idiot."

Ross rolled his eyes, but he ended up kissing me anyway.

* * *

 **I know I know, cheesy ending! But I find it cute! I hope you guys liked this short story, because I had fun writing it! Love you all! Byeeeee! ㈵6㈎9**

 **~Groot ㈴3㈳3㈴6**


End file.
